


Loser Of The Year

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coach!aomine, Cute, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Poor!Aomine, Rich!Kise, celebrity, long relationship, model!kise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: "Cause I’m nothing if I don’t have you."Kise is a well known model but his boyfriend has a lower social status than he does but that doesn't seem to mind the blonde haired male.Though sometimes his loyalties are put to the test and he must choose between a rare opportunity or his boyfriend.





	Loser Of The Year

I raise from my slumber at five in the morning. Tanned arms secure around my waist in fear that I would fall from his grasp. I despise being up before the sun has begun to rise but I have to quickly get ready before I head to the studio or the gym. I live a pretty hectic life being a supermodel and all: I am constantly busy. My schedule packed to the brim not a chance for relationships but that doesn’t mean I don’t have one. He is the most supportive person I know. I leant down and kissed his cheek as I escaped from his grasp. A soft moan escaped his lips then he rolled over to his side of his bed and hugged the pillow clost to his chest instead of me.

It was difficult going to work when all I wanted to do was stay home all day and watch him sleep. Watching as his chest rise and fall, listening to the small moans that escaped his mouth. Trying so hard not to breath in his deathly morning breath He doesn’t complain that I am constantly overseas. I ensure that my feelings will always be for him and no one else. Or the fact that I have many rabid fans. The females are much worse as they try to steal a kiss or two. At the meet and greets, the lines will go on for miles and miles yet he doesn’t say a single word. I heard that they would camp overnight just so they could catch a glimpse of my car driving into the area. As long as I return home at the end of the night, he would be happy with that. 

They said it was hard to have a private life when your public life is constantly in gossip magazines. And they would be correct. Your private life becomes the stuff of gossip and everyone constantly needs to know what your activities are. If our dates are public: cinema; restaurant; shopping. I would be spotted - even disguises don’t work. Some of my fans know that I am very infatuated with my boyfriend and try not to bother us even though the magazines didn’t get a hint. Making out in public has become impossible not to end up in a magazine. I don’t care as many people are aware that I am a homosexual model.

Aomine, my boyfriend, is the king of kissing, I swear it to you. A good make out session always leaves me face first on my comfortable mattress, ass in the air, while my hands are tied to my fancy headboard. There have been many pictures of with me being pinned against a wall, tanned hands slipped down my trousers while my hands and legs wrap around his muscled body. I don’t care that they catch me being intimate with him. It was a headline news when they first caught us together but now it’s old and boring. I think he has become immune to the fact that - not to brag or anything but- I’m sort of a celebrity. 

I stalk to the wardrobe and pull out the nicest clothes that I can find. It doesn't matter at all if the did cost hundreds of dollars. To me, money’s no object, I am a world renowned supermodel. I have modelled for the highest brands and earn so much money that he couldn’t possibly imagine. I have a few outfits from the shows that cost thousands of dollars. I have to look good each day as I have a reputation to uphold. I can’t go around wearing joggers and a hoodie though Aomine’s hoodies are really comfortable that I have claimed a few of them for myself. If some of my friends from the shows saw me looking less than perfect then I would have been shunned away from the high societies. Aomine has met several of them when the photo shoots are set in Japan or when he has a free weekend, he would spend some of it away with me. The last place we went together was Paris, me modelling for the fashion week and Aomine just behind the scenes supporting me in the best way he could. He had clothes especially picked out by me so he would fit comfortably along with my friends.

First I had a meeting with my publicist, where she moaned and pointed out that there were too many pictures of me and Aomine kissing each other in public. Each photo laid out on a large glass table like an extreme admirer or borderline stalker would have hung in their walls with little details of what I did that day. I always dreaded meeting with her as she always criticising my relationship with Aomine. Constantly, suggesting that he wasn’t right for me. I was involved in high society while Aomine was a mere basketball coach. I loved this job as all the money I earned I could spend it all on him and shower him with my gratitude. Though I have a wonderful job, I would abandon it all if it was a life or death question. I hoped that Aomine knew that I would always choose him over my job.

After a dreary lecture from my publicist, my agent had set a meeting with this head designer who wanted to have me as the face of his campaign for a new collection but the only chance I would get to meet him was a party he was hosting. In the many years of modelling, I have never been the main campaign persona before. As I had to prepare my portfolio, I managed to get a home before 11 o’clock in the morning. In that time, Aomine was just waking up as I had cooked him a lovely breakfast which resurrected him from a slumber. My jacket was thrown over the back of the couch and I rolled my sleeves up as I worked hard on the breakfast.

“What are you doing back?” He asked as he scratched his stomach as he walked in just his boxers. It’s a sight that has been too familiar to me. Lazily, he wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed my neck. “What are you cooking?” Leaning my head towards him I embraced his warm body that enclosed my own as Aomine peeked over my shoulder.

“We are going shopping later as you need clothes as I have a meeting with a client and you are coming with me. Go take a shower and I’ll have your breakfast ready for you,” He kissed my cheek then sulked away to the shower. Knowing that I wasn't going to join him in the shower, he left. 

He dressed in his usual dark jeans and only a hoodie. No shirt at all underneath. Very different from my light three-quarter lengths and my white t-shirt and a beige jacket hiding it all. He sat quietly as I raced down the road. He wanted to drive but he wasn't allowed in my car. It was expensive as hell though he had his own car similar to mine and a low range brand where he could take it to work. That car was usually left at his flat. The expensive one stayed in my garage beside my many other ones. He hated parading in monkey suits while I talked shop with the others. 

When we arrived, the store was closed for me and Aomine only. My agent had called ahead and emptied the store so there wouldn't be any hassle shopping. It was one of the best things about being famous. The whole entire store to ourselves. Instantly, the door was opened by a tall male dressed all in black. His eyes studied Aomine in his ‘laundry clothes’ but no one would care as it was only the two of us.

“Hey Mel,” I greeted a young woman who walked up and studied Aomine with great content. She was the personal stylist of the store and the best in Japan. As we approached each other, we exchanged small kisses on the cheek. I could hear Aomine's roll in his head. “I have been invited to a dinner party for Mr Shin and we need to make an impression.” Instantly an idea flashed through her eyes and she guided us to the changing room. The great thing about Mel was that she knew what to wear to a party even the theme before any of the guests did. She was just amazing like that.

So I sat behind a large curtain, on a comfortable chair surrounded by large mirrors while Mel’s assistance ran around for my clothes. Mel herself was retaking Aomine's measurements. He gets more muscle definition every day that it was impossible to keep up. I have to stay the same size constantly so she already knew what my measurements were. I really wanted to see Aomine in just his underwear as they took all of his measurements. I knew which sexy pair of underwear he was in and I just wanted an extra view to see his sexiness but they refused to allow Aomine to see me while in fitting. It's a strange rule.

An hour later my clothes were all picked out and bagged. I sat on a large comfortable sofa outside of the curtains while they tried different clothes on him. Mel loves matching couples in similar clothes so that the clothes would compliment one another at the party. I had a black suit, black waistcoat, white shirt and a blue tie. I was guessing the party was a black tie. And I was looking good but I usually did. He was definitely going to hire me while I looked as good as this. 

“Daiki hurry up. Before I turn 30,” I'm only 26. Mel laughed as she waved for the curtain to be open. Aomine leant against the wall in a grey tuxedo, a black shirt and a bright blue tie. He looked amazing for the night. He looked so confident just leaning against the wall, pretending to be a model. “That's the one. Daiki go and change quickly so that we can get ready for tonight,” I winked at him as the curtain closed. Mel sniggered as I tried to hide my blush with my hand.

Aomine hated when I would hand over my credit card and pay for everything while he sat back but I love to spoil him. There is no point earning as much money as I do and can't spend a little bit on him. Though he didn't complain when I bought him Lexie, his large white Lexus costing around $90,000. He rides that almost every day to the University. He likes to wear out the fact that his boyfriend is a very hardworking millionaire. That's right, I'm classed as a millionaire. Aomine doesn't need to work a day in his life but he loves coaching University students so I could never get him to quit. Aomine grabbed our bags and held the multiple bags in one hand while the other grabbed my own. I felt the tug on my arm as Aomine walked on, my mind so occupied with his romantic feature that I forgot to even move with him. I quickened my step so that we were walking side by side. Though we didn't walk far as the car was parked in the underground car park, especially for VIP’s of the store. He placed the items in the backseat as I jumped into the front. 

After driving back to mine, my agent, publicist and my stylist sat on my couch all looking so, poised as always. Aomine placed the bags into my room and headed to the fridge to pig out until he was to get ready. I sat on my own designed chair as I faced the other three. Aomine placed three cups of tea in front of my guests then handed me one as he sat on the arm. It was designed to withstand his weight. His hand rested on my shoulder as he got comfy. 

“He is attentive. What's he after?” Said, my publicist. I couldn't help laugh wholeheartedly as if she didn't know what Aomine wanted. So with the most serious face I could muster I responded,

“Sex,” all their faces were in complete shock as I didn't dare hide our extra activities. Aomine picked up my body and slid his body onto my seat. His large chest so warm that my head casually rested against it. A strong arm wrapped against my waist as he began to doze off. He really didn’t like listening in to the meeting but he really wanted to spend some time with me. So this was a compromise. My legs hung over the arm of the couch as we continued the meeting. The meeting was so boring that my eyelids were becoming so heavy. Aomine rested his head on top of mine throughout the whole meeting. My hands gently rubbing small circles on his palm as he gently snored beside me. Neither women cared that he was fast asleep or the fact that he was snoring. 

-X-

The venue where the party was being held was Mr Shin’s house and damn he made me look poor. I live in a large complex where only the rich stay with their valuables all guarded in an underground parking area. He had a large gate at the front and what felt like half a mile of driveway. I'm front of his mansion, there was a large water fountain with a cherub in the middle blowing water at its visitors. I parked in the large open area surrounded by cars and guards. I held Aomine’s arm as we walked behind my agent. She was to introduce me to my client while Aomine schmoozed the other guests. Luckily, he was too sexy so most women wanted to have a little word with him. 

As we entered, it was already packed with many people from the upper class checking out their prey. My agent coughed signalling for us to let go off one another. If she wasn't good at her job, I would have fired her long ago. She didn't mind personal affection behind closed doors but she hated the fact that each day there was a newspaper with Aomine and I smooching in such public spots. For comments like that, her pay ends up being docked and it goes straight to charity. Despite having so much money, there would be no satisfaction in it all if I didn't help others. I am one to the main benefactors for the University students at the one Aomine works at. I have placed funds in for those students who have parents that are of the same gender but this is only between me, Aomine and the University. Not a single person knows about this. I have yet to be contacted about the fund but until then. I will continue to put money into I will have none left.

The building was large as everyone gathered in this grand hall. In the hall, there were twin stairs leading to a closed of a section. There were two large buffets at the side of the wall plus many waiters carrying a sampler of the entree. Aomine found my hand as he held me close to his side. He was out of his league here. If I felt out of place so would have he felt the same. Luckily, Mel really out did herself as he walked in. Eyes turned not as we were holding hands but we looked like finely smart gentleman. My hair had been gelled to the side of my face rather letting it sit naturally.

This first person to greet us was Shinya, another model that I have been getting close with. He gripped my shoulder as he smiled brightly. Shinya was three years younger than me. We were working in Paris a few years back and it happened to be Shinya’s debut international show. He tried super hard but I had signed more deals for my designer than anyone could tell. When it mattered, everyone was my enemy on the runway and my friend backstage. Sort of like when I use to play basketball in University against Aomine. 

Shinya was small with short jet black hair that was styled so that the majority of it was spiking up. A small mole sat under his left eye. Despite his gloomy looks, he is surprising very upbeat much like myself. He loves everything and everyone. 

“Shinya, this is Aomine Daiki, my partner,” the young male retracted his hand from my shoulder and turned his attention to the male that I was clinging to. He didn’t need to say a thing as his face scream the disappointment that I was with a partner.

“Sorry Kise, I didn’t think you were in a relationship with someone. Knowing that you are constantly busy,” Aomine slipped his arm from our joined arms to around my waist pulling me to close to his body. He rarely got jealous but I love seeing his alpha side appear when others were interested.

“No, I have been a relationship with him for around 9 years. I don’t tend to tell people as I assume they already knew about my long relationship,” I felt a tap on my shoulder and my agent standing firmly behind me. She gave a short nod saying that Mr Shin was free and was wanting me to join him. “Sorry, Shinya, I will have to excuse myself,” I quickly kissed Aomine’s cheek as I followed my agent to the stairs. There was a thick rope at the bottom with a bulky bodyguard standing with his arms crossed, popping the muscles out of his neck. He simply nodded as we walked. The only guests were high profiles plus our partners. There was no need for such a muscle head. Many eyes were on me as I ascended the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was the thick curtain where Mr Shin sat with young girls sprawled all over him. The girls were like a doll with the large dead eyes, long black hair. Each girl wore a different colour of cheongsam - a Chinese traditional dress - that naturally hugged their small frames coordinating with their knee socks. The girls were indeed not Japanese but Chinese. My agent forced me to sit on one of the suede sofas between two young girls. I didn't dare rest my back against the couch as they would surely pin me there. He sat forward to allow one of the girls to sling their arms around his body and slip her delicate hands into his shirt.

“Can we just cut to the chase?” I snapped at him as he was procrastinating. I don't want Aomine to be waiting for more than usual. He chuckled and held his hands up in defeat. All the young girls scurried of him and out the room. My agent moved to sit in one of the newly freed seats. Then we got down to business.

-X-

A few minutes later I joined up with Aomine who had been talking to Mrs Shimada, the biggest benefactor of an orphanage that was centred in Tokyo. She was basically the den mother for them. She bought them Christmas presents helped them with homework and anything else they required. She was not allowed children when she was younger so she had spent most of her retirement days there. I sneaked my arms around his waist as he spoke to her. I didn’t need to see his face as I knew there would a be a huge grin. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me close to his body. He no longer needed to schmooze the guests as I would do most of the talking.

“Oh, Kise. Nice to meet you. Your husband here was telling me how he coaches University basketball. We at the orphanage would love for someone to show the different sports out there. Kids need to be fit and healthy,” Wrapping his large arm around my waist, he held me close. 

“Sorry, he is not my husband. We are indeed partners. That sounds like a wonderful idea,” I reached into my jacket’s inside pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to Mrs Shimada. “This is Aomine’s information if you wish to take this any further,” Aomine stared at my head trying to burn ahead through it. Mrs Shimada strutted away to mingle with other guests. Aomine turned me around so that I was facing him, though still keeping his hands on my body.

“How did it go? Did you get the position?” I shook my head and looked at his chest rather than my eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the staircase. He held on tightly that I was scared that he would break my watch on my wrist. Others turned round as I had gasped loudly at the sudden movement.

The bodyguard stood at the bottom looking unimpressed as we had approached quite abruptly. He moved as Aomine had the wickedest stare possible. His past thug self often came handy as he reached the male. Like a dog with its tail between his legs, he moved aside allowing us up the stairs. I didn’t protest as I was hauled back up the stairs.

Aomine threw the curtain and the young ladies were sprawled over him yet again. For a host, he spent most of his time behind the curtain being entertained rather than entertaining his own guests. Mr Shin stood in fright as Aomine stood gripping my wrist. 

“You will regret not accepting Kise as the face of your new campaign seeing as he has just been nominated as Sexiest Man Alive,” Mr Shin stalked strode over as he faced Aomine head on. 

“Let me tell you, boy, that it was your boyfriend who turned down my opportunity. The reason was you. You were the reason why he turned the jo-”

“No! Don’t you dare blame Aomine for me correctly giving up the job. That choice was all my own. Yes, he may have been the ultimate decision but that decision was mine. You wanted me to dump my partner who I have been in a serious relationship for over 9 years and date one of your sluts over there. You wanted to have a straight person for your campaign, not a homosexual male. I love Aomine and I will always choose him over my money. There is no other option than that!” I panted hard as I finished my rant. Aomine, mouth slacked turned and looked me dead in the eye. His eyes were glistening as he grinned at my outburst.

“No matter what, Aomine, I will always choose you even of that means I lose my job and all my money. I wouldn't care a single bit as I would have you. Yes, it would hurt losing my wealth but I know that it would kill me knowing that I gave you up just for a lousy job.” 

The only reason I was so successful over the years was because of Aomine. He pushed and supported every job that I had taken on even when we weren’t going out. Aomine was there always preparing to take my side. If it weren’t for Aomine being in my life I would be a nothing. I would be a loser. He supported me in basketball when I failed, shared a drink or two with me when I didn’t get a job that I desperately wanted. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me in close to his body, arms squeezing me in tight. I would send the cars back, put all my houses on the market and all my future plans as I would have nothing of that if I didn’t have Aomine.

“I love you, Ryouta,” I wrapped my arms around his waist as he kissed the top of my hair. We didn’t care that Mr Shin was still in the room. Aomine was squeezing me so tight that he knocked the air out of my chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Instantly thought of this story when hearing 'Loser Of The Year' -Simple Plan. Trying to improve my first person stories any helpful tip are welcomed.
> 
> Please comment or even kudos if you are too shy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
